Harry Potter and the Summer of the Phoenix
by sirius5
Summary: Harry gets summer training in the Order of the Phoenix
1. War Mages

Chapter Two: War Mages Harry grab on to the portkey. I have left a letter for your family, Said Dumbledore. Harry grabbed on to the beach ball and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar hook from somewhere around his navel. Then he felt himself being lifted of the ground. Then THUD he was back on the ground. Harry looked around and it took him a moment to realize where he was then he remembered it he was in the shrieking shack! Dumbledore came up to him and said, "You must have a lot of questions Harry." Harry said what is the Order of the Phoenix? Sirius answered " Harry it is a highly secret organization that is devoted to destroying Voldemort" Lupin interjected "so you were naturally on top of the list as a new member." Harry said, " But Voldemort said the only reason I got rid of him the first time was because my mum sacrificed her life for me so his curse rebound on him." Well Harry a scar and parselmouth is not all that you got from him. Harry said, "So I have dark powers?" Yes and no said Dumbledore. " You have acquired war mage powers." "What," Said Harry. Lupin answered "Mage powers are very very powerful, and what Dumbledore means is war mage powers are a mix of dark and good powers." "So Voldemort gave me dark powers to be a war mage." "Yes, and currently there are four counting you." Said Dumbledore. "Well who are the other three," asked Harry. "You are looking at them," said Sirius. "You guys are. are war mages!" said Harry. "But you have to have dark powers and you guys!" "Yes we have learned dark arts and become war mages." Answered Sirius. Well I guess that clears some things up so why don't we get some sleep, said Lupin. An excellent idea Remus said Dumbledore. Harry woke up some time around lunch and went down to the great hall for lunch. There Professor McGonnagal met him. She said Hello Harry If you do not all ready know will be going down to the Qudditch Pitch to see Remus and Sirius. Why? Asked Harry. For the start of your training, Said McGonnagal. Okay I will head down there after I eat, said Harry. That's a good idea, Said McGonnagal. A/N I'm sorry the Chapters are short but I just started writing so Im open to ideas.Oh and I got a Review yah!! Whoo hoo ! thanx Moonlight 


	2. Accio Firebolt

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize  
  
CHAPTER THREE ACCIO FIREBOLT  
  
After lunch Harry went down to the pitch. Sirius and Lupin were waiting in the middle of the pitch. Harry ran to greet them.  
  
'Allo professor. 'Allo Sirius.  
  
"Hello" said Lupin and Sirius "good to see you."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin's feet. He saw that there was broomsticks at their feet.  
  
"Why do have those?" Asked Harry.  
  
We will be showing you Arial attacks said Sirius. So go get your broom Harry.  
  
Harry took out his wand and put all his concentration on his broom and he cried "Accio Firebolt."  
  
A few seconds later he looked down and he saw his Firebolt.  
  
That's a good thing to know that you can cast a Summoning spell that powerful said Sirius.  
  
"Why" asked Harry?  
  
"Because that takes two weeks of basic training," said Lupin.  
  
"Okay the spell is said like this "Meta Igneo,"said Sirius as he pointed at a weed on the ground. It turned it completely into stone. "This is a spell strictly controlled by the ministry because if it goes wrong the effects could be disastrous." Said his godfather.  
  
Then Harry, Lupin, and Sirius mounted their brooms. Harry was so surprised at how easy this was. But Harry reminded him self that he was only attacking chairs and other assorted things. Turning a person into stone would be a lot harder. Yet he couldn't help feeling pleased with himself.  
  
When he got back on the ground Lupin told him to meet him by the lake tomorrow to brush up on summoning charms. Then Harry went back to the castle to go to sleep. A/N Igneo is pronounced ig NEE o as in Igneous rocks get it. Thanks to moonlight ,and my beta reader Ice. 


	3. A Horror Film

Disclaimer: don't own any thing you recognize.  
  
Chapter Four A Horror Film Harry thought he was awake but soon it became very clear that he was not. There was a snake. He had only seen this snake two times before, once in another dream and the other time was just a month ago. When none other than Voldemort himself captured him. It was his pet. Its name was Nagini. Yet it wasn't it was slightly larger. Then with a pop it turned into the dark lord. It was just like something from a horror film. He was silently approaching his bed.  
  
Then he said "Finally the last Potter, the last true Griffindor Heir." Then he yelled "Adava Kedavra!"  
  
After that there was a flash of blinding green light and he woke up screaming and his scar splitting. He calmed down and he realized it was just a dream. Any way he got dressed and when to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
When he got by the stone gargoyle he wondered if Dumbledore would even be up at two in the morning. He said the password (Sugar Quill) and knocked on his door. To Harry's surprise he was up and fully dressed.  
  
Then Dumbledore said, "It was the dream wasn't."  
  
A/N I know the chapter was short but it would have ruined the next chapter, and I like cliffies.  
  
Thanks to Moonlight(This one came much faster than the last chapter didn't)and Ice. 


	4. Exmore Accia

Chapter 5  
  
Exmore Accia  
  
"Yes it was," said Harry. "Was it real or was it just a dream?"  
  
"Oh it was very much a dream Harry," said Dumbledore. "I know this because I had the same dream," the Headmaster said. "I have only had one other dream like it," said Dumbledore. "It was set in a small house in Godric's Hollow," said Dumbledore.  
  
Then Harry said "you saw my parents die?''  
  
"Yes Harry I saw your parents die," said Dumbledore. "That is how I knew to send Hagrid after you so quickly."  
  
" So you saw everything?" asked Harry.  
  
"Mostly," was Dumbledore's answer.  
  
"Did you ever go to Godric's Hollow professor?" asked Harry. "Yes I did why?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I was just wondering if sometime this summer if I could go see it," said Harry.  
  
"I will think about it come back to my office Saturday," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay" Harry said.  
  
Then Dumbledore asked "Harry have you ever thought about getting a pensive?''  
  
"Why" asked Harry  
  
"Because I believe you will be having a lot of memories coming," Said Dumbledore. "And I think you should spend the rest of the night here."  
  
Then Harry looked back and saw a bed were a couch used to be.  
  
Dumbledore said, "If you have another dream like that just ask Professor Rider to come in and see me." Then he went into his room.  
  
After Harry lie down on his bed and instantly fell asleep. Then Harry was abruptly awoken by a hard poke in the ribs. Harry opened his eyes and almost yelled in surprise. Looking back at him was two large tennis ball like eyes.  
  
They said," Is Harry potter sir up yet?"  
  
It took Harry a minute to figure out to who the voice was. Then it clicked It was Dobby the House Elf.  
  
"Hello Dobby," Said Harry very groggily.  
  
"Dobby is to gives you your clothes and wand sir. You is supposed to go down to the lake in fifteen minutes." Said Dobby.  
  
"Okay," Said Harry "By the way you didn't happen to bring me breakfast did you?"  
  
"Yes Harry sir," said Dobby holding up a stack of toast.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry.  
  
"Your welcome, sir" squeaked Dobby with excitement.  
  
After dobby left Harry changed and ate his toast on his way to the lake. When he got there only Lupin was there.  
  
Harry said, "Hello Professor where's Sirius?"  
  
"The Ministry is in town so he is hiding," replied Lupin. "And call him Snuffles again."  
  
"Where is he hiding?" asked Harry.  
  
" I don't rightly know myself Harry, and even I did know I wouldn't tell you the Ministry might be listening," said his former teacher. " On with the lesson." "Today we will be learning Advanced Summoning Spells as I said earlier. It is said like this 'Exmore Accia'. See it is the Exmore in front of it that gives it the power. So naturally we won't be summoning things twenty feet away or even a hundred feet away. We will be transporting things as far twenty miles away. And once you have mastered it you can transport things as far as Southern Ireland, Lupin said to Harry. There have only been two people to do that in a thousand years."  
  
"Who" asked Harry?  
  
"Merlin and Dumbledore," said Lupin. "Okay try it out Harry."  
  
"Alright," said Harry. Exmore Accia Qudditch Robe!  
  
And to Harry's surprise came a scarlet and gold Qudditch robe. Then Lupin told him that he would be going a mile farther. When he was done he had done twenty mile in ten minutes. Lupin was astounded.  
  
He said, "That was extraordinary Harry."  
  
Then Lupin told Harry that he could have the rest of the day off because he needed to talk to Dumbledore. So Harry went and got his Firebolt. He spent the rest of the day flying and doing his homework.  
  
When Lupin got to Dumbledore's office he was not there so he sat down on the sofa. He waited for about fifteen minutes then Dumbledore came in.  
  
He said, "Hello Remus your he about Harry aren't you."  
  
Lupin replied," Yes I am, we were learning Advanced Summoning Spells and he got to twenty miles in ten minutes."  
  
Then Dumbledore said "Ah so this only makes my theory true."  
  
A/N Mwahaaaa! A Cliffie. I made this chapter a lot longer than the last. (lots longer) anyhoo Thanks to Moonlight, My beta Ice (who finally came out with her new story), Selina 


	5. A True Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.  
  
"This is going to sound impossible but hear me out Remus," said Dumbledore. Harry is no ordinary wizard as we already know, but he is too powerful for a war mage status. When Harry completes his training Harry will become the first ever Supreme War Mage.  
  
Then Lupin asked, " How did he become this, this Supreme War Mage?"  
  
Then Dumbledore said, " Well as you know Harry got his dark powers from Voldemort. But where did he get his good powers? Most people will tell you James and Lilly. In a sense that's right but where did they get their powers from? I thought of the same question when Harry won the TriWizards Tournament last year. After a lot of research I have found out that Harry is the last true heir of both Godric Griffindor and Merlin. Griffindor goes through James but the interesting part is Merlin. His powers go through Lilly Evans or Lilly Potter, as we know her now. Merlin had a daughter and she married a muggle. When they had a kid they found out that the child was a squib. When he had a child he too was a squib. It was like this until Lilly was born by then they had forgotten their wizard heritage. So people thought she was muggle born but really she was half blood. To put it simply Harry is three quarter blood and the most powerful wizard in history.  
  
Lupin's head was swimming. He just sat there flabbergasted. He and Dumbledore talked about it for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
When Lupin got up to leave Dumbledore said, "Remus, don't tell Harry he couldn't understand right now."  
  
As Dumbledore was talking to Lupin, Harry was getting ready for tomorrow. He got out his traveling cloak and he polished his wand.  
  
After he was done he started to get out his broomstick to a little flying, but instead he grabbed the Marauder's Map and thought no I will go have a look around the castle. Harry said the oath to see the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As he said the words thin lines began to spread all over the old piece of parchment. As he looked at the map he saw all of the teachers, which had returned, were in their offices. As he looked at the map he noticed there was a new shortcut. To make it stranger it was in Griffindor Tower. Harry followed the map until he came to a stop at the oddest place he could have, in front of the common room fireplace. He looked at the map again to make sure he was on the right track. He scanned it and rescanned, but he was right on track.  
  
So he put his wand on the map above the dot labeled Harry Potter and said, "Show me how."  
  
The map answered, "Walk through the flames."  
  
Harry hesitated for minute then stuck his hand in the flames. He pulled his hand back in shock it didn't burn at all. Instead it felt like warm breath, similar to floo powder. So he walked slowly into the flames. The same warm sensation came over him, as if he was using floo powder. But soon became apparent that he would because there was a crimson door on the backside of the fireplace.  
  
On the door there was a plaque of gold and written on it in some blue stone it said, "The Chamber of the True Heir"  
  
A/N I am so sorry about the long wait I am in wrestling and I have not been able to update. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for reviewing: ice, ER, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, Moonlight, Corrie, Endless-Luv. Sirius 


	6. Through Proof of Blood

Chapter Seven Through proof of blood  
Harry tried to get in but the door was locked. So he tried to the alohomora charm but it didn't work either. In frustration Harry hit the door. As he brought back is hand he notice that it was bleeding. Harry looked around trying to find out how he cut it. He found a spot of blood on the plaque; he had cut it on a sharp edge of the plaque. At that moment the plaque started to glow.  
  
Then a voice said, "By proof of blood, Harry Potter, you have shown your linage as the true heir of Godric Gryffndor." Then suddenly the door burst open to reveal a room draped in gold, scarlet, and blue.  
  
As Harry walked into the room the first thing he saw was a big old looking mirror. When the voice spoke again it said, "Harry walk over to the mirror and look into it."  
  
So Harry walked over to the mirror and, the first thing he saw was his parents standing there. For a second he thought it was the mirror of erised, but then he realized that it was not. A few seconds later the image of his father disappeared. Then slowly she disappeared from the glass and what he knew as his grandmother and grandfather appeared.  
  
This kept happening for quite some time when Harry finally asked the voice, "What is the mirror doing?" The voice replied, "The mirror is showing you your direct linage to the beginnings of the Evans family which is your mothers side."  
  
Then the voice was quiet again, and Harry looked at the glass again. After about fifteen minutes it stopped at a kindly looking old man wearing all blue robes, and a blue wizards hat covered in yellow stars and moons.  
  
Then it hit Harry like a steam train and he asked the voice, "Am I the heir of Merlin and Godric Gryffindor?"  
  
The Voice answered, " Yes you are, but you have one more task to prove you are worthy of such a dangerous honor." " Wait a minute you mean meeting Voldemort three times and coming out alive wasn't enough?" asked Harry in frustration. "No," said the voice. "You will have one more task and it will determine the fate of the world. You may also choose three peers and three elders for this task, tell Dumbledore your choices. You may leave now and remember choose wisely and come back with your choices."  
  
Harry left and went straight to Dumbledore's office for he already knew his choices. He got to the gargoyle and said, "Sugar quill." He walked up the spiral stairs to the large oak door and knocked.  
  
When the door opened and Dumbledore said, "Have your choices already my Supreme War Mage?"  
  
A/N Well what do you think? Wrestling season just got over Saturday and I'm ready to write R/R thanks to every one who did. 


End file.
